Galrick
'''Galrick '''is the soul survivor of the Marainian race. He appears in my story Dragon Ball: The New Hero's. Galrick's Mother and Father sacrificed themsevles so he could survive at the time he was just a mere infant, so he doesnt know who his parents are or what race he is until later on. After Planet Marainia exploded he was found by Goku floating in outer space Goku sensed great potential and took him in and trained him and raised him. Goku taught him the Kamehameha,Kaio-ken,Instant Transmission and Super Dragon Fist. Biography Galrick is a 16 year old teenager. He is also a Marainian from Planet Marainia and is its soul survivor. He ended up being the most powerful Marainian in all of existence due to the fact he is the Marainian of the prophecy and is the most powerful Hero on Earth in my online fan-fiction. Galrick has very great potential and a Hidden Power that comes out whenever he gets mad. Due to the fact he is the Legendary Marainian. He was raised by Goku and gained some of Gokus light hearted personality. Galrick has always wondered who his Parents where but soon discovers later on. Galrick and The Devourer souls are linked. Because Galrick soul is half of The Devourers soul and soon after The Devourer was destroyed he no longer had those troublesome nightmares,thoughts or those random burst of pain and passes out. Appearance Galrick appears to shockingly resemble Goku and his family. Even tho he is in no way related. This could be due the fact his father is the reincarnation of Bardock(Goku's Father) so since his father resembles Bardock he inherited some of his fathers looks. Galrick sports a karate gi that resembles Goku's old gi but the color is changed. He also wears a white headband over his forehead and ties it in a knot. Galrick's face looks very much like Goku's as he has the same triangle like slanted eyes. He also has a feirce look on his face when hes in battle. Personality Galrick is pure hearted like Goku. He is kind,caring and has a sense of justice like Goku. This may be what he got from being around Goku for so long. He always forgives his enemies for what they done unless they actually put him over the edge and he loses his temper and finishes them permantley.﻿ Training Saga Galrick appears in this Saga. In this Saga Galrick is first training with Goku as a 4 year old and it shows him grow threw time as he gets better and stronger and grows as a martial artist and a person. Once Galrick was 16 he was fighting with Goku to have one final battle but he got angry because he couldnt beat Goku so he by accidently unleashed his Hidden Power(Which he had ever since he was born) and then attacked Goku with a fit of rage and fury. Goku tried to clam him down but it didnt work Galrick then almost destroyed the Planet. But Goku stopped him and Galrick fainted afterwards. The next day Galrick came into the room where Goku was and Goku said Galrick pack your things where going to Earth and Galrick did. Galrick and Goku then set off on Shenron to go to Earth. Until a strange dark cloud attacked them and Galrick was knocked unconsious he never saw what happened to Goku but when he awoke he was on Earth. He then met Dende who later introduced him to Uub Jr,Goku Jr and then Vegeta Jr. He then befriend them all and they became best friends. When Galrick and the rest of the boys where informed by Dende that a deadly threat was coming in a Months time they then went threw tons of hard training within a 30 days period. Galrick trained with Uub Jr and Goku Jr trained with Vegeta Jr. They all sparred very hard so they could be powerful enough to save the Earth from whatever was coming but Galrick was still unaware of Goku's destinantion and what happened to him. Once training was done they where now ready to go the guessed landing spot for Earths new threat, and thats where the The Devourer Saga begins. ﻿ ﻿ Power Levels: Galrick(4 Years Old):3,000,000 Galrick(10 Years Old):200,000,000 Galrick(16 Years Old):500,000,000 Galrick(Kaio-ken x10):5,000,000,000 Galrick(Kaio-ken x20):10,000,000,000 Skills and Techniques Kamehameha- Galrick's signature move that he learned from Goku. He uses this move many times in the series. Kaio-ken- One of Galrick's very popular skills. He uses this technique at least 3 times in the series. Instant Transmission- One of Galricks techniques. He rarely uses unless he really has to. Super Dragon Fist- One of Galricks very powerful techniques. He rarely uses this unless he has to due to the huge Ki consumption. Ki Blast- Galrick and the others all mastered this ability. Ki Sense- Galrick and the others fully mastered this ability. ﻿ Category:Marainian Category:Fan Fiction Category:Good Category:New Generation Z Fighters Category:Character invented by Wikian13000